


if there's a fight to be had

by littletrenchcoatangel



Series: Prompt Drop 2014 [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Rain, STORY IN THE TAGS YOU'RE WELCOME, angry scotsmen, at this point i'm just being an asshat with the tags who's noticed, chibs is a noodle, chibs later steals the thirty bucks, chibs throws a spanner, chibs yells, chibs yells at god, for being such a considerate little lad, gemma drops shit, gemma yells at the boys, happy yells at chibs yelling, juice hates the rain, more rain, no one actually yells at opie, nobody that's who, old man yells at cloud, opie is god, probably wins thirty bucks, sorry there are nine million tags, stuff that's said in the summary doesn't really happen in the fic, tig laughs at chibs yelling at god, tig places dumb bets, uses it to buy juice some juice, well it does but i reworded it for the sake of being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fuck's Chibbie doin'?" Tig asks.</p>
<p>"Challenging God," Opie says.</p>
<p>Tig nods, accepting it. Then, "I got ten bucks on Chibs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there's a fight to be had

**Author's Note:**

> greetings sons of anarchy fandom i am here and some of the boys are (probably) queer.
> 
> i really have no excuse for this other than the fact that it has been on and off raining for a while now and it's hot because australia is hell and idek
> 
> as i said on tumblr (same url if u wanna follow me), i just got this image of chibs walking out onto the lot like "FUCKIN RAIN ALREADY YA SHIT" and then it does. not really a part of prompt drop except that it is because i prompted myself aaayyyy~ would have included an "old man yells at cloud" joke but lbr it would have been waaaaaay too easy (except that it wasn't and i couldn't find a place to fit it and i'm sorry i promise it will make it into a fic one day probably)

It's been on the edge of raining for three days by the time Chibs starts to go stir-crazy. It's not that he's confined to the clubhouse, none of them are, but there's a tenseness to the air that leaves them all fidgety and restless, and Chibs seems to have the worst of it.

He's been crashing and banging around the garage for the last hour, shrugging off everything and everyone, even Gemma, and Juice has just finished fixing the car Chibs was meant to be working on when the man in question throws a spanner against the wall and storms out into the middle of the lot.

Juice goes to follow, concerned, but Opie holds him back under the cover of the garage, shaking his head.

"Let him be," Opie says. "Just needs a breather."

They watch Chibs pace a little, in the open space in front of their bikes, pulling his glasses down over his eyes, and then he comes to a sudden stop, fists clenched at his side, and glares at the sky.

"Well, go on, then," they hear him say, and he waves a hand as if gesturing to someone, still staring upwards.

Nothing happens for a long time, and Chibs gets tenser as more time passes.

"Come on!" the Scot roars suddenly, shocking Opie and Juice just a little, and a second later, the sky opens up with rain.

Juice watches for a minute, a little awed, then slowly turns to Opie. "That was kind of dope," he says.

Opie stares at Chibs, his expression a mix between shock and confusion, and the only sign that he even heard Juice is a slow, thought-out nod as he carefully unfolds his arms.

"Yeah," he mutters after a few seconds, barely audible over the rain. "It was."

Chibs stays out in the middle of lot, glaring up at the sky, and Juice thinks he looks a bit like a drowned rat, already, even though it's only been a minute or so. Idiot's still got his sunglasses on, for some dumb reason. He sort of grumbles, loudly, every few seconds, as if throwing thunder back at the sky, and the fingers of his right hand twitch, like they always do when he's mad.

From further inside the garage, one of the prospects shouts "about fucking time!" and Juice chuckles at the sound of it.

"The fuck's Chibbie doin'?" someone asks, and both Juice and Opie turn to see Tig exiting the office, pulling his cut up over his shoulders.

"Challenging God," Opie says.

"Ten bucks on Chibs," Tig  says  around a laugh, eyebrows raised, almost in admiration.

They all turn their gaze to Chibs, who is probably more water than man at this point, and jump slightly when he lets out a ridiculously loud roar. Happy sticks his head out from the clubhouse, confused, and then roars right back when he sees Chibs. It's kind of terrifying, and Juice visibly jolts at the sound.

From inside the office, they hear Gemma swear and drop something.

They watch Chibs for a little while longer, just to make sure he doesn't do something stupid like pull out his gun and try to shoot the sky. After a few minutes, when Chibs just continues to stand there, Gemma pokes her head out of the office and tells them to "get that dumb bastard outta the rain, 'fore he up'n' drowns on us."

Juice somehow ends up volunteered to go out there, despite his intense dislike of being wet, and he's soaked before he's even made it halfway to Chibs. _  
_

"Come on inside, idiot," he says, and raises his hands in surrender when Chibs turns an angry glare in his direction. Juice makes his 'listen to me, shithead' face and shrugs. Then, gentler, "You'll get sick, Chibbie."

Chibs just stares at him for a moment, watches as he curls his arms around his middle in an attempt to stave off the cold, and then nods. He casts one last glare to the sky like it personally offended him, then nods again, giving Juice a quick once-over.

"Aye, lad, yer probably right. Better get you outta this, too. Y'look like a right drowned pup, standin' out here shiverin'."

Juice rolls his eyes, shakes violently as the cold settles in his bones, but Chibs follows him out of the rain, so he considers it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
